Happy Halloween
by Rennastray
Summary: Just a little Halloween one shot (that might turn into more if I get enough reviews and a possible lemon) anyways... Please read :3; Rena moved into a small town that loves Halloween just as much as she does after the elgang split... what happens when she gets an unexpected visitor on Halloween night.


**Just a little Halloween one shot about Rena and Raven.**

**WARNING: If I get enough reviews and stuff... I will make a few more chapters, and possibly though in a lemon ;)**

**Happy Halloween**

The doorbell rang signaling for her to grab the heavy bowl and opened the door.

"Trick-or-Treat!" little voices of children sang, holding out sagging bags filled with candy. Rena could only smile, "Your costumes are great!" The elf said as hands dug in and lightened the weight of bowl. "Thank you!"

Halloween was one of Rena's favorite times of the year. The costumes, the thrill of being scared, the colors, everything she loved. This year the elven woman dress in strapless dress that gracefully trailed behind her, ripped and torn at the ends with a slip showing off her right led as she walked. Her nails painted black, to match the dress, witch hat and dark makeup around her eyes and made her pale skin glow.

Closing the door she sighed happily and strolled farther into her one bedroom apartment, completed in Halloween decor top to bottom. Webs of black and white hovered over the ceiling with spiders running down the walls. The window curtains were changed to black as was the couch and other furniture items she covered in sheets. Her only light tonight was the jack-o-lanterns and candles scattered along every shelf she had, dimming the place.

After the El-search team had defeated all evil, it was time to go their own ways. Elsword, as far as she knew lived in Ruben accompanied by Aisha, as they started to begin a life together. She knew those two would eventually just admit they liked each other, especially after all their damned bickering that made both end up just blushing at each other. Eve had returned to Altera with a boy named Add to begin research for bringing back the Nasod race. Chung to his princely duties and Ara along with him... and then there was Raven... The mercenary that made her heart explode every time she saw him; disappeared right before she could say good-bye and possibly admit her attraction to him. Rena had fallen in love with the Veteran Commander during their adventures, and no one had a clue. After becoming a Night Watcher, she learned to hide things like that for her safety and others. But know, she was alone...

Rena left the Night saviors after her split with the gang and moved to a small hidden town, at least 50 miles away from Velder and about 87 from Altera. From first glances, it would be considered 'spooky'... and it was!

These people had a passion for Halloween and everyone dressed as if it was everyday, for the most part. Here the people were kind and happily- the entire town- accepted her into all of their lives. The elf woman was happy and content here but something was a miss deep within her heart. Even in her own world, she truly had no one to return home to... No family, no kids and no man she could call lover. Raven had been her first love, even though they never really past the friendship line. She cared deeply for him, she'd do anything for him! The way he smiled- rarely- her whole world seemed to brighten up, or when he showed the caring side of him to others; those times he would completely open up and show her what he truly was behind that mask. Sure, Raven was handsome enough to melt girls hearts- her especially- but it was had he was somehow always there for her and how much he tried to do right that stole her heart.

Rena took off her witch hat, walking to her couch. Plopping down, she sighed comfortably yet sad and curled her legs up, grabbed a pillow with dancing skeletons stitched into it, and turned on the small TV she had. Jeepers Creepers had just started.

* * *

He shouldn't, he thought to himself. He didn't even as good-bye and now, here he was standing like a lost puppy at her supposed doorstep.

(earlier that night)

_The bar was crowded with young adults like himself in this odd little town. The blasted music and the stench of alcohol was almost over whelming for the Veteran Commander. But not a word came from his mouth as he sat there in despair, slamming the last little bit of his straight vodka. How stupid could he have been? Raven was given another chance at everything that would redeem himself and took them all but one. The one where he could start a new life with a woman he loved. As much as he loved Seris, the love he'd secretly developed for another was- to his surprise- was the stronger. _

_"Didn't dear Miss. Rena come tonight? We invited her." the bar tender asked the guy sitting right next to him. _

_"Nah, she wanted to stay home... again. You know, I think she's just lonely. My wife and I try invite her to dinner every Sunday night at our house. She got some good stories about her adventures. Did you know she was apart of that El-search party thing!?" That caught Raven's attention and looked right at the guy._

_"Seriously? Wow, I knew she was special when she moved here." Said the bar tender as he poured Raven another glass. And he noticed Raven staring at the man he was talking to._

_"Hey, you ok?" He said._

_"Rena... Rena Autumn? She lives here?!" He asked._

_"You know her?"_

_"Yes, she is a good friend of mine." and from there, the Veteran Commander got everything he needed to know._

"Here goes..." Raven said to himself and hesitantly rang the doorbell.

"Coming~" a blurred voice came from the other side and for certain it was her.

His heart began to race with every millisecond that passed and hands became sweaty. What do I say?! Raven thought. The lock clicked on the door and opened up to the female elf.

"Rena..." Her name was soft and sweet slipping off his tongue as she only stared... and stared... and stared with shocked eyes and dropped the bowl of candy. She hasn't changed in anyway, he thought and gulped. Still beautiful as ever.

"Ra- Raven? What are you doing here!?" She asked still in shock and -again- continued to stare into his golden eyes as she bent down and started to clean up the candy. He did the same and helped her clean slowly.

"Came to see you..." He blushed bright red, like a rose in flow bloom.

"Oh, uh, well, come on in!" She broke the gaze and speedily finished putting the candy back in the bowl and led him inside. "Um, please sit down!" She smiled. "I'm sorry if everything is a bit messy, if you'd given me a heads up, I would have cleaned!" A nervous chuckled escaped after that and blushed red as the Veteran Commanders.

"Nah, it's fine! I thought I'd surprise ya'." He sat down right wear she had been laying. Now in the bar, Raven could drink a few drinks before getting drunk, but here, the smell of her vanilla natural scent mixed with the smell of pumpkins began to intoxicate him.

"Raven, do you want anything to drink? I've got some home made apple cider, a fine bottle of white wine I could open -wink-, or would a glass of water or tea suit you? Or a snack? I have tons of candy and I just made a few pumpkin cookies earlier!"

"Your to kind Rena... But I wouldn't mind a few of those cookies and I'll take that white wine, if you share it with me."

"Deal." She smiled at him as butterflies invaded their stomachs.

(time skip)

"No! I'm serious, Elsword is heavily thinking about asking Aisha to be his wife!"

"Thats great Raven! Oh! I hope she says yes!" Rena cheered and took another sip of her glass of wine. They had both laid out over her couch on opposite ends and un-noticing- had their legs tangled together. As they talked about their old adventures and new ones, Raven finally unleashed the news about Elsword, thinking it would give him more of an ice breaker when he worked up the courage to confess his love for Rena. She hadn't changed out of her witch outfit but she had wiped off her makeup and tossed her witch hat. Now it was her... in a black sexy dress that easily showed off her leg. All to say, Rena was magnificent he though sipping his light alcohol.

"So... Got anyone in your life?" Why the hell did he just ask that?!

"Huh? What do you mean?" she asked innocently.

"Like... Love wise."

"Oh, no!... Well there is this one guy but theres no way he'd fall for me." She sighed. And to think he's right here with me, Rena thought to herself. All she could think of the entire hour so far he was here is how sexy he looked in his thick black vest-like jacket and the shirt under that exposed the upper part of his chest. She tried to look away as much as she could and stick to the conversation. Easier said then done.

"Like hell! What lame excuse of a man would not like you? Miss Rena Autumn, you are the sweetest, caring-est?, most beautiful and wonderful woman and elf I have ever meant. Damn him if he thinks other wise."

"Thank you Raven..." She smiled softly at him as her heart flew into the sky and exploded into thousands of pieces of joy. "I wish I had a man like you."

"...You could..." Oh SHIT he just let that sip! He imminently gulped down the rest of his wine and re-filled it.

"Excuse me?!" She blushed madly.

"I love you Rena." He announced since he had already messed up and started drinking again. Damnit I messed up! I just lost my chance!

"...Your in love with me?... DAMNIT RAVEN! She yelled and quickly took away the wine glass he started to drink again and replaced the where the glass was with her lips. Hers were soft to the touch once they landed perfectly onto Raven tough warm ones. After what felt like forever bliss was finally broke by Rena. "I love you to Raven" She whispered.


End file.
